thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuwa District
The Fuwa District, often nicknamed the Sengoku District, is located in Fuwa, Gifu, Japan, though it also encompasses nearby areas that either don't have their own games, or allow them to take place there. Of course, if any composer shows up to claim those areas, they comply with whatever rules that composer puts forth regarding territory. Current Standing Officers''' The officers of this district take up the name of a warrior from the Sengoku period whenever they join, and therefore, these names are merely the names they are called by. '''Producer: ??? Composer: ??? Conductor: Raizo Kanekawa (Raika) Other Notable Officers: Tadakatsu Honda, Masamune Date, Shima Sakon, Yukimura Sanada About Fuwa's game is based on the Battle of Sekigahara from the Sengoku period of Japan. Two armies participate; The western army led by a GM taking the name of Mitsunari Ishida, and the eastern army, led by a GM taking the name of Tokugawa Ieyasu. They recreate the fight in Sekigahara, as well as surrounding areas. Transfer reapers and overflow players are encouraged to join to make the fights massive. The armies are each composed of a select few officers, also taking names of Japanese heroes, a moderate number of reapers, and as many overflow players from other districts as the Composer can bring in. The armies fight against each other to either completely erase the other side, or defeat the GM of the other side to spare the remaining fighters. Each different member of an army has a different role: Player (Soldier) '''- Players are mostly the same as other districts; they have access to psyches, must partner up, and must keep their partners safe. They can also run from battle so long as they have more than 25% of their HP, or can pay money to the enemy to be let free. They are also given replica weapons a week before the game to channel psyches through. However, unlike most districts, they can attack other players, and are encouraged to. They can attack an enemy player to weaken them, as well as possibly get money, or can attack a fellow player team to betray their army, incurring the wrath of their allies. Betrayers may run to the enemies side, but may be attacked by ANY players or reapers from either side. Bounties may even be placed on this traitors. '''Active Reaper (Warrior) - These reapers are stronger than the average player, but cannot directly attack until day 4, and cannot use their noise form until day 6. They can also use noise to fight, as well as assist other players, though they can only send one weak-to-moderate noise to assist a player team, and only one player team at a time. They can, just like players, betray their army, and will incur the same penalties for doing so. However, they cannot use noise until they ally with the other side after betraying their own. Support Reaper (Recorder) - These reapers are only about as strong as an average payer, but cannot be attacked by enemies. They CAN however be attacked by their own allies. They can set up barricades and oversee battles and record them. Enemies must accomplish their task to proceed through their barricades, but if a task is deemed obscenely hard, an Officer may intervene. They cannot directly attack normally, but can use their noise forms on day 6 to fight, and can use average noise otherwise. Officer (Commander) '''- Officers play the role of commanders, the right hand men and women to the GM of their side. They are stronger than average reapers, but can only move out or attack if one of three things happen; If a player/reaper betrays the army, if an enemy attacks them, or when day 5 arrives. They cannot team up with other reapers or officers, but can assist a single player-team at a time. They will very rarely use their noise form, but do have access to them on day 7. They are also in charge of punishing those who break the rules on their own team. They each must take up the name of a legendary hero that was on the side they are fighting for, though they can choose any name regardless of gender. They can also take names of deceased lords, but only under the permission of the Conductor. '''Game Master (Lord) - '''The leaders of each side, they are leagues above any other members of the armies, and as such, require luck or numbers to overpower. They set up missions for their team each day depending on the situation, so one teams mission may be different than the other. If a team succeeds, they gain a nice yen bonus for everyone. Otherwise, they get nothing, and perhaps lose their advantage on the field. They are unable to move from their post until the final hours of day 7, but can still be attacked and fight back against attackers. They are unable to shop or replenish HP, so decreasing their HP in a suicidal rush is a possible tactic, though not the best one. In the final hours of day 7, both armies move out to attack the opposing lord all at once, leaving their own lord to fight down the incoming army. '''Conductor (Unknown Factor) - Conductors may only attack if attacked, or if a player breaks rule on a severe scale. They are the strongest being other than the Composer, and are in charge of all technical affairs during the game, such as compiling reports and RP allocations. They also have one other job; The Unknown Factor. If the war was the same every time, the game would grow stale, so the Composer is in charge of sending out various monsters, setting up strange conditions, or sowing discord amongst the armies in order to spice the game up. When either Lord dies, all battles are immediately stopped by the conductor, and all players on the winning side may choose to reincarnate, become a reaper, or replay. Surviving players on the losing side are only given the option to replay. Reapers gain RP based on their team's victory or loss, as well as their own skills over the week. Additional RP is gained throughout the week in multiple ways, such as assisting in a fight, killing a traitor, or recording battles. Reapers who did exceedingly well are offered the position of Officer, and the best Officers are given the opportunity to replace the fallen lord in the next game. If a GM wins numerous games in a row and does an impressive job, they may be given the chance to fight the current Conductor on leveled grounds to become the new Conductor. Finally, regular reapers are erased if they have not done any of the following: -Fought a player once every day. -Erased one player team that week. -Recorded one fight or managed one barricade each day. -Any reapers on the winning team will not be erased. Between games, new players may mingle with their own team only, reapers may mingle with anyone but the opposing lord, and may even sell info on other generals on their team to the enemy, though they might be killed if they are discovered doing so. History Originally, the Fuwa district was a calm, low-erasure district, due to the low population of Fuwa, as well as the lack of players who deserved a second chance in the Composer's eyes. One day, however, a transfer reaper passing through the district informed the conductor about the existence of overflow players in other districts, players who can't fit into those districts' games. Upon having this info relayed to them, the conductor's inner passion was ignited, and they reformed their game and rules into one that would allow any and all Japanese speaking players to join a war-based game, allowing overflow in other districts to be solved more efficiently. The first game the Composer set up was simple. It had two officers, 4 reapers, and 10 players for each side. One player in particular showed incredible valor and skill, eventually single-handedly securing victory for their team after all of their teammates either abandoned them or were erased. This player would become a reaper upon their victory, and would eventually rise to being the officer known as Tadakatsu Honda. Besides Honda, numerous other courageous reapers and players began to appear, and the games became larger in scale. Now, after 33 games, there are more than 3 times as many players and reapers for both sides, and are massive in scale and spirit, pleasing the Composer. Tadakatsu Honda has been joined by other noble heroes, such as Yukimura Sanada, Masamune Date, and Shima Sakon, and the GMs create missions that test players' skill AND strength alike. Trivia Edit * All victories are recorded and are available for anyone to see and study, so that they can learn from others' mistakes. * The current record is Eastern Army 18 Western Army 15 * No one has ever seen the Conductor's face, or even heard their name. Even their gender is unknown. All that is known is that they are unnaturally large judging by a shadow the Conductor once saw. Category:Districts